


more than just a friend

by ahnice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnice/pseuds/ahnice
Summary: "Can... Can I ask you a question?" Seongwoo said softly as the wind blew gently against his face.Daniel looked at him, and nodded.he took a deep breath, "Is... Is he just a best friend?""What else could he be?" He asked, afraid to look into his eyes.he shrugged, "Do you... Do you love him? Park ji Hoon"He stood, silent. Not knowing what to say.he knew it afterall.





	1. Chapter 1

**unrequited Love**

 

He watched quietly from the side as Daniel successfully got the ball into the net. The crowd cheered. But he kept silent. This was what he had always loved to do. To watch quietly from the side, to admire him secretly. It was what makes him happy. Yaaa “Park Ji Hoon.” A voice called out.

Ji Hoon woke up from his thoughts to see Daniel walking towards him. He smiled slightly. “So deep in thoughts?.” Daniel commented, as he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead. Ji Hoon said nothing as he looked at Daniel. The intense eyes and sharp jaws, how could someone be so mesmerizing? “ Park Ji Hoon.”

Daniel called out again, waving his hand in front of Daniel, “What in the world are you thinking about?” Ji Hoon shrugged casually, “Nothing much.” Daniel chuckled as he opened a bottle of mineral water, “Must be too busy looking at pretty girls then.”

He pointed to a bunch of girls at the opposite end. Ji Hoon laughed nervously, “Yeah. Pretty cute.” He kept silent again after that, looking as Daniel gulped down the bottle of water. Somehow, that casual comment of Daniel had hurt him in the heart. After so many years, how could he not have noticed? “Kang Daniel” A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ji Hoon’s heart sank as he saw Seongwoo running towards them. Daniel smiled as he ruffled his hair affectionately. Daniel beloved Friend. He was a Joker , with dark hair and a pair of warm eyes, the kind every one will fall for. Every one except for him of course. “Anneyeong Ji Hoon.”

Seongwoo greeted before turning back to Daniel, “You were so great just now!” “Really?” Daniel said as he looked at him lovingly. Seongwoo nodded, giving him a Hug on the back. Ji Hoon turned away, not able to look at the loving couple. They had been together for half a year. And for the past half year, not a day went by when he will feel no heartache. Everytime he looked at Daniel’s loving stare at him, his heart hurt, so badly. But what could he do? Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 

Ji Hoon sat quietly at the corner table, his favorite place. A cup of warm coffee sat in front of him as Chopin’s piano piece played softly in the background. This was where he always comes to,

just sitting here and sorting out his thoughts. He will sit here alone, looking through the glass and at the sky outside. The sky was painted grey today. Even though the rain had stopped, he could still feel the coolness of the air and smell the smell of the raindrops.

He loves such weather. It fits him so much. He had always been a quiet guy, who likes keeping things to himself. He had friends, of course, but he never really liked sharing things,

especially those deep down in his heart. Even with Daniel, his best friend for so many years, there were things he had never told him. Like that deep dark secret he had hidden in his heart for so many years.

“Here again?” A voice asked. Ji Hoon looked up to see a face smiling down at him. Bae Jin Young. The boss of this café. he was young, only in his mid twenties, but extremely handsome, with a charisma .

Another reason why he was always here was him. Jin Young always knew what to say to make him feel better, always seems to know what he was thinking without him having to say anything.

Over the period of time, he had become a friend to his, a Hyung that always has good advice to share. “You don’t look too good today.” he commented as Jin Young sat down on the chair opposite of his. Ji Hoon shrugged, “Probably because of the weather.”

Jin Young smiled. After so long, he practically knew Ji Hoon like the back of his hand, “You know you can’t hide from me.” Ji Hoon sighed, smiling a little, “You are too smart sometimes.” “Well, spill the beans then.” “Have you ever loved a person before, knowing he will never love you in return?” Ji Hoon asked,

taking a sip of his coffee. Jin Young smiled sadly, “Of course.” “It hurts doesn’t it.” He muttered, looking up at the cloudy sky. Jin Young nodded, “Indeed.” It hurts. So much.

 

* * *

**Giving up. **

 

 

* * *

Ji Hoon ! Have you seen Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo asked cheerfully as he ran towards him.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled slightly and pointed into the classroom, “He’s inside.”  
  
“Thanks!” he said before entering the classroom.  
  
Ji Hoon sighed as he turned and walked away, not wanting to hear any of their conversation.  
  
“Ji Hoon! Wait up!” A familiar voice called from behind.  
  
He turned to see Daniel running towards him.  
  
“I am having lunch with Seongwoo, join us?” Daniel asked, panting a little from the chase.  
  
Ji Hoon shook his head, “No… It’s ok, the two of you go ahead.”  
  
Daniel frowned, “Are you all right? You seemed very distracted nowadays.”  
  
“I’m fine. Just a little tired, “ Ji Hoon said, managing a smile, “Don’t worry about me and enjoy your lunch with Seongwoo.”  
  
Daniel stared at Ji Hoon’s retreating backview, confused. He seemed weird these days…

 

 

 

* * *

  
“Park Ji Hoon , you do know that your condition is worsening, don’t you?” The doctor said as he looked up from the report.  
  
Ji Hoon nodded his head. He was so tired these few days and there was this throbbing pain in his left chest.  
  
“We need to operate on you.”  
  
“I don’t think I need one.” Ji Hoon answered without hesitation.  
  
The doctor looked at him, surprised,”You do know that you could lose your life if you allow your condition to continue to deteriorate?”  
  
“I will die sooner or later. Why not now? So that I need not suffer as much.”  
  
The doctor sighed, “The operation can save your life, it can allow you to live much longer.”  
  
Ji Hoon snorted, “One year? Or two years? Both you and I know it’s of no use. I have gone through this for so many times, I’m not going through it again.”  
  
With that, he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

  
Ji Hoon sat down at that familiar seat. Staring out at the familiar sky. The sky was exceptionally blue today, with the sun shining brightly.  
  
Somehow, this made him feel even worse. It seems like heaven was mocking at his pain and agony, smiling ever brightly despite his misery.  
  
Just then, a cup of coffee was set in front of him. He looked up to see the familiar face.  
  
“You look even worse today, Ji Hoon.” Jinyoung said in concern as he sat down.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled, “Maybe. I do.”  
  
Jinyoung added sugar in his coffee. Two cubes. Just the way he likes it.  
  
“Have you ever realized that you only come here when you are feeling down? And you have been here pretty often this few weeks.”  
  
He shrugged, stirring the coffee gently; “God hasn’t been on my side lately.”  
  
Jinyoung chuckled, “God never stays on anyone’s side.”  
  
“Really...?”  
  
he nodded, “There is only one God. But there are so many of us.”  
  
He sighed, “But sometimes i wish he stays on my side more."  
  
"We all do. Don't we?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**That one moment**

“Ji Hoon, let’s go for lunch!” Daniel smacked his back cheerfully. Halfway through packing his stuff, Ji Hoon looked up, “Where’s Seongwoo?” Daniel shrugged, “I’m not those who forgets my best friend Chingu just because I have a boy! We haven’t lunch together for quite a while.”

Ji Hoon smiled weakly. Just a best friend.?! “What do you want? Korean? Japanese? Italian? Chinese? Or Pizza?” Or…” Daniel rattled on, getting excited. Other than basketball, eating is practically his favorite sport on earth same as Ji Hoon. Just then,Daniel noticed Ji Hoon grabbing onto his left chest, a looks of pain on his face.

“Are you all right?” He asked, worried, “Where’s your medication?” Ji Hoon shook his head as he took deep breaths, “I… I’m fine.” Daniel frowned, “Are you sure?” Ji Hoon nodded, “Yeah.” Removing his hand from his chest, Ji Hoon grabbed his bag and smiled at Daniel, “ yah Let’s go. I’m hungry.” Just as he turned to leave, the smile on his face slowly faded.

He knew he was not all right. And he will never be all right again. “Daniel, where were you this afternoon? I couldn’t find you.” Seongwoo pouted as he snuggled in Daniel arms. Daniel ruffled his hair gently, “I had lunch with Ji Hoon. Seongwoo looked up, “I thought we were supposed to have lunch together…”

“He seemed down these few days so I thought I would talk to him to find out what’s going on.” “Oh… How’s he?” Seong woo asked in concern. He knew Ji Hoon was Daniel best friend since high school and how much he meant to Daniel. But he had never been very close to him; he always seems so distant and cold towards him...

Sometimes he wondered if he had offended him in any way. Daniel shrugged, “He didn’t say much.” “He’s probably just tired, exams are coming.” Seongwoo guessed, trying to comfort Daniel whom he knew was worried. “I hope so.”

Seongwoo smiled, giving Daniel a pat on the shoulder, wanting him to feel better. Daniel pinch his cheek gently, staring into his twinkling brown eyes. Those eyes. It was what made him fall for him in the first place... Those eyes... They look so familiar... Like those of...Park Ji Hoon

* * *

 

It was the third time he came here this week. A new record set. It was a cloudy day. White clouds had gathered, half covering the clear blue sky, giving off a melancholic feeling. It was his favorite kind of weather.

Jin Young was not here today. So he was all alone to sort out his thoughts. He thought back to the first time he saw Daniel. It was the first day of school and being the quiet him, he did not talk much, Shy nor did he bother to go around making friends like what other people were doing.

 

Daniel was the first person he talked to in the school. “Hello. I’m Kang Daniel, you are?” He had approached him, stretched out his hand, asking to be his friend. Ji Hoon did not know exactly what magic Daniel had over him, but he had automatically shaken his hand, introducing himself to Daniel.

 

None of this was within his own control. Maybe it was the looks or maybe it was the charming smile. Or maybe it was just the aura surrounding him. But it all did not matter... For... From that very moment,

Ji Hoon knew, he was already under Daniel spell. Ji Hoon lay back against the chair, sipping his coffee slowly. That one moment had changed his life forever. “Ice chocolate, your favorite.” A voice disrupted his trail of thoughts. He looked up to see a couple sitting at the opposite table sharing a drink. He looked in envy as the guy put his arm protectively around, whispering in to each other ears and giving occasional heart sign. Just like Seongwoo and Daniel. And his heart broke at the thought.

* * *

 

 

To let go. “It was six years ago. In this very place that I have met him.” Jin Young started, staring outside at the beautiful sky, reminiscing about the past, “He was cute, very good-looking but was a very quiet guy who keeps to himself.” he smiled slightly at Jihoon, “Just like you. Sometimes, you kind of remind me of him.”

Jihoon looked down awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “He’s called DaeHwi. And I have loved him, from the very first time I saw him. I knew he was the one.” Jihoon waited as Jin Young took a sip of his coffee. “But he was attached then.” he went on, as if telling a story of another, “I waited for three whole years. For the three years, I was his best friend, always by his side when he needed me. I have believed that he will love me someday, that he will break up with for me.” he spoke gently, each word coming out slowly and clearly from his lips.

“What… What happened then?” Jihoon asked. Jin Young laughed softly, as if mocking himself, “He migrated without telling me.and ever since then he did not contacted me” Jihoon looked at him, his heart breaking.

For him. A nice man like him did not deserve to go through such sufferings. But at the same time, although he knew he was not supposed to, he felt happy. It was nice to know that someone knew the pain he was going through. The pain of unrequited love. To love someone you know will never love you back.

Jin Young turned and smiled at Jihoon, “I know the pain you are going through, Jihoon. I know how much it hurts to love someone who loves another. That’s why I am going to tell you this.” “Let go, Jihoon. Sometimes, letting go is the greatest love one can give to anyone.” he reached out and held his hands, which were resting on the table, “Let go, and you will find true happiness.”

Jin Young hands covering his. He felt a sense of security, as if everything was going to be all right after all. He looked up at Jin Young face, and sub-consciously, without knowing why, he leaned forward,hug Jin Young and kiss him.... “

 

Daniel, go!” Seongwoo cheered loudly as Daniel threw the ball into the net. Three points. He always made it look so easy. “You are the greatest!” Seongwoo exclaimed loudly as Daniel walked out from the court. Daniel laughed at his silliness, “The whole school can hear you.” “I don’t care.”

He said as Daniel wrapped his arms around him. He looked around, “Where’s Jihoon?” Jihoon was always there whenever he had a game. Seongwoo shrugged, “I didn’t see him. Maybe he had something on.” “Oh...” Daniel murmured. “Come on, he will be fine. Let’s go celebrate your win! with jisung hyung” Seongwoo said as he walked towards the school, pulling Daniel with him.

 

Following behind Seongwoo. Daniel continued to look around, what happened to Jihoon? It just felt weird to not have him here...

 

The next day, “Yah Park Jihoon! Where were you yesterday?” Daniel asked as he spotted Jihoon at the school gate. “Yesterday?” Jihoon questioned, pretending not to remember. “During the match. I didn’t see you.” Jihoon shrugged, “Sorry, I forgot about it.” Daniel frowned.

This was unlike the Jihoon he knew. “Are you all right? You seemed... different these few days.” Daniel asked in concern. Jihoon looked pale and tired. distant and cold. Not like the best friend he had knew for years.

Jihoon smiled slightly, “Yeah. I am fine. Sorry, I have something on. See you tomorrow.” With that, he turned and left, leaving behind the bewildered Daniel.

* * *

 

“You have to have the operation soon Park Jihoon.” The doctor advised once again. Jihoon leaned back onto the chair, “How long do I have left?” “what??” The doctor asked, surprised by the question. “How long more can I live without the operation?” Jihoon repeated.

“The most three months.” The doctor answered, “But with the operation...” Jihoon stood up, signaling for him to stop speaking, “That’s all that I need to know.” Three months. That’s all. But it was enough.

For someone like him, it was more than enough. Perhaps, he hoped... Death will bring him to a better place.

* * *

 

Jihoon looked around uneasily, “Looking for me?” A cheerful voice rang in his ears. He looked up to see... Bae Jin Young. He smiled awkwardly, knowing that Jin Young probably knew what he was thinking.

 

He sat down, gently tucking his hair behind his ears. he looked at him, as if expecting him to say something. He fidgeted in his seat nervously, “About... About that day... I...” he chuckled, “You look like a guilty boy who had done something wrong.” He looked at him, not knowing what to say. “Don’t worry.”

he said as he reached out to push aside the fringe that was covering half of his eye. “You have beautiful eyes.” he muttered, “Just like his...” “T... Thanks...” He said, looking down at his cup of coffee, not knowing what to do.

He smiled, “It’s cold. A new cup?” He shook his head, “It’s all right.” He stirred his coffee slowly, “I... I am sorry about what happened that day. ” “It’s all right Jihoon, “ he interrupted, gently touching his hand with his, “It’s all right.” “It’s all right?” He repeated like a parrot. he nodded, “It’s all right. You were lonely, and I needed comfort.

That was all, I understand.” “It’s always nice to know there is someone who understands how you feel. And from me, you felt this sense of security just like how I found comfort in you... Because... Because you resembles him. You don’t have to take it to heart.”

Jihoon felt relief washing over him, and at the same time, once again, he was amazed by how amazing Jin Young was. How could he read his mind like that? “But I meant what I said that day. ' to Let go, Jihoon. Remember that.” Jihoon nodded. 'Let go'.

He will remember that. But how was he going to do it? With just three months... Just three months... He would give and sacrifices anything if he could spend this last three months with Daniel...

 

* * *

 

“Daniel, are you all right?” Seongwoo asked, waving his hand infront of him.

 

Daniel jerked awake from his thoughts, “Sorry... What were you saying...” Seongwoo frowned in concern, “Are you not feeling well? You seemed very distracted today.” Daniel shook his head, “I’m fine... Don’t worry.” He gently put his hand on Seongwoo shoulder,

ensuring him that he was fine. But the truth was that for the whole day, he had been thinking about Jihoon. He was worried. Something is wrong with Jihoon. He was sure. But what was it? What was so serious that Jihoon could not share, even with him, his best buddy.

 

Something tells him that Jihoon was not all right, not at all... And he was afraid to find out that his gut feeling was right.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**being there**

* * *

 

“Park Jihoon! YAAA Jihoon!” Daniel yelled as he pounded on the door, “Time to wake up!” Jihoon stirred tiredly in his bed, pulling the blanket up over his head. “Park Jihooon!” Daniel yelled louder, “Get up of bed now!” Ji hoon grunted loudly as he lazily got out of his bed.

Opening the door, he saw Daniel standing outside the door. All smiles. “What are you doing here so early?” He asked as he lied back on the bed, hugging his bolster tightly. Daniel pulled him up, “Get up pig. It’s already ten.” “It’s only ten.” Jihoon murmured, his eyes half open. “Oh, come on. I woke up at eight.” Daniel said as he took out a shirt from Jihoon’s closet, shoving it to him, “Get a bath quick.” Jihoon yawned as Daniel pushed him inside the bathroom, “What in the world are you doing…” “Studying.”

Daniel said matter of factly. “What?” Jihoon shouted from the bathroom. Daniel sighed as he packed Jihoon’s bag, throwing in any books and files he could find, “The English paper is next week, and I need help!” “Where’s Seongwoo?” Jihoon asked as he quickly rinsed himself with the water. Daniel shrugged, even though he knew Jihoon could not see him,

“He gave up on me. So I am in your hands today, genius. You better help me pass it.” “I don’t think I have enough intelligence for the two of us.” Jihoon murmured as he got out of the bathroom. “Whatever.” Daniel rolled his eyes. One hand holding onto Jihoon’s bag, the other on Jihoon, Daniel hurried out the door, “Quickly. We have to get to the library behind the crowd comes.” Jihoon smiled slightly behind, looking at Daniel hand, which was holding onto his.

Daniel yawned tiredly as he lied down on the table. Jihoon shoved him lightly, “Get up, pig.” Daniel flipped the pages of the book lazily, “I will never finish this… Let’s just forget about it…” Jihoon rolled his eyes, “You just started like half an hour ago.” “Are you sure? I thought half a day had passed.” Daniel complained, wriggling in his seat.

“No wonder Seongwoo gave up on you.” He muttered as he continued his work. Daniel smacked him on the back, “Whatever. Wake me up when you are done.” Jihoon shook his head as Daniel closed his eyes. And who was it that woke him up in the morning so that they could get a seat in the library. But then again. Wasn’t it his wish to just sit here and look at Daniel so closely?

He would have woken up even if it were three in the morning. Imperceptibly,Daniel lips curved into a smile as he slipped into lalaland. It felt good to have Jihoon by his side.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this would work?” Daniel asked doubtfully as he looked through the photos. Seongwoo nodded excitedly, “Of course! This is the perfect solution!” Daniel carefully scanned each photo. Too cute. Too hot. Too tall. “Come on, all of my friends are real hunks. Just choose one you think Jihoon would like.”

Seongwoo said as he peeped over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows as he looked through the photos again, “I don’t think they are Jihoon type...”

“None of them?” Seongwoo asked in disbelief. Actually to think of it. He does not know Jihoon type. For as long as Daniel had know him, he had never had any friends . Neither had he expressed any liking for anyone. Being such a good-looking & cute guy, Jihoon always had people surrounding him.

But Daniel could not recall any moment when Jihoon had even took a second look at them. “Come on, there must be one.” Seongwoo urged as he placed the photos on the table one by one. Daniel sighed and pointed at one without looking. Not wanting to admit that he did not even know the type his best buddy likes. “Lai Guan Lin’ Seongwoo shouted, “I knew Jihoon will like him. he’s a cutie!” Daniel smiled weakly. Somehow, he did not like the idea of Jihoon being with some other guy.

“Now, you don’t have to worry about him anymore. He will definitely be more cheerful after having a boy!” Seongwoo announced, patting Daniel on the shoulder, feeling proud that he had helped him solved a problem.

Daniel placed his hand awkwardly on the table, not knowing what to say. “You have something to say?” Jihoon asked as he flipped through the menu. Daniel nodded, “Er...” Jihoon looked at him quizzically. “Actually… Seongwoo...” Daniel muttered, “Is coming...” Jihoon nodded his head, “You already told me that.”

“he’s... Bringing...” Daniel trailed off, not knowing what to say. Jihoon frowned, “he’s bringing?” “he’s bringing...” Daniel said, not daring to look at Jihoon.

 

“Hello!” Before he could continue his statement, a loud voice boomed across. Daniel looked up, “Seongwoo...” Seongwoo smiled brightly as he gestured to a wide-eyed innocent guy beside him, “This is Guan Lin, my classmate! Guanlin, this is Daniel and that is Jihoon! Park JiHoon” Seongwoo looked at Jihoon shyly,

blushing a little, “Hi...” Jihoon nodded briefly, wondering what the two of them are up to. “he’s... Seongwoo classmate.” said as he stirred his drink, looking down on the floor. Somehow he had a feeling Jihoon would not like the idea.

Jihoon nodded again, looking at him, “Seongwoo just said that.” “Oh...” Daniel trailed off, feeling like an idiot. “Actually, its that Daniel thought you have been a little down nowadays. So we felt that perhaps a boy will help to cheer you up!” Seongwoo blabbered on excitedly, “And amidst all my friends, Daniel thought GuanLin was most suitable for you!” Seong woo stood beside Guanlin, blushing like a red tomato.

Jihoon stared at them, stunned. So this was what it was all about. A matchmaking session? A Boy? Was that what Daniel thought he needed? His heart broke into a million pieces as he looked at Daniel who was staring at him hopefully.

 

He could feel anger rising up in him. To think he thought Daniel knew him the best. Daniel heart pounded as he saw Jihoon face turning red. And for some reason, he knew it was not because of prettyboy Guanlin over here. “Jihoon...” He started off, wanting to explain things. But before he could speak another word, Jihoon stood up and walked off. “Park Jihoon!” 'Ya   Park Jihoon'.

 

* * *

**A False Front**

* * *

 

“Are you all right?” Jin Young asked as he squeezed his hand gently. Ji Hoon nodded as he stared out of the glass walls, his intense eyes showing extreme sadness. Jin Young sat quietly, rubbing his cold hands tenderly, hoping to rub away his gloom and sorrows.

But nothing could do that. Nothing could rid his heart of the aching feeling. He thought of the wide-eyed innocent GuanLin. And Daniel hopeful expression. What was he hoping for? What was he hoping for… That was what Ji Hoon had been afraid to know. A drop of tear rolled down from his eye. How cruel. How cruel that God did not even allow him to live his last days in happiness. Or simply without pain. Jin Young sighed as he caressed Ji Hoon cheeks, rubbing away the drop of tear.

Slowly, Ji Hoon turned to face him, taking his hand into his, “Jin Young. You will do me this favor, won’t you?” “Ji Hoon ah!” Daniel called as he spotted Ji Hoon from far. “Ji Hoon. About yesterday…” Daniel started, wanting to explain. But Ji Hoon shook his head, “No worries. Apologize to guanlin for me. He must have felt really embarrassed.” Daniel nodded, “I will…” “Thanks. I have something on. Bye.” Giving a quick wave, Ji Hoon turned and left hurriedly.

Daniel stood there, looking at Ji Hoon retreating back view. Once again… He felt that Ji Hoon was drifting away from him… So distant. And so cold.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this would work?” Ji Hoon asked nervously, wriggling in his seat. Jin Young nodded confidently as he held Ji Hoon shoulder encouraging him, “And you are the one who asked me of this favor. Remember?” “I know… But…” Ji Hoon trailed off, unsure of himself. Jin Young smiled dorkily at him, “No worries. I am here.”

And somehow. That made him feels a whole lot better. “They are here…” He muttered, looking down at the menu. Jin Young turned and saw a young couple sitting down at a table behind theirs’. “he’s cute. No wonder you are so mesmerized…” Jin Young said as he looked at Daniel.

Ji Hoon shrugged. mesmerized? yeah indeed i'm under his spells but he's not he has seongwoo already Ji Hoon heart sank just thinking about it..... on the other hand Ji Hoon was afraid and nervous as how would Daniel react if he sees him with Jin Young.

“Ji Hoon, isn’t that your friend?” Jin Young asked, in a loud voice as he put his shoulder on Ji Hoon. Before Ji Hoon could say anything, both Seongwoo and Daniel looked up towards them.

He could see Daniels look of surprise. Or maybe shock. He smiled awkwardly at Daniel as Jin Young bring his shoulder closer to his and held hands. Seongwoo let out a loud clap as he pulled Daniel towards their table, “Ji Hoon! No wonder you walked off the other day.. giving a shock face ..i did'nt know you are...and i'm sorry about yesterday i did'nt know you guys are together !

Ji Hoon just smiled weakly. Jin Young stood up from his seat, “Hello. I am Bae Jin Young, you can just call me Jin Young.” “I am Seongwoo, and this is Daniel.” Seongwoointroduced himself excitedly, “You are really handsome & u've a really small face'' Jin Young smiled at him with a bow , “Thanks.” Daniel stood beside Seongwoo, not muttering a word. as Ji Hoon held Jin Youngs shoulder, “We are done. Maybe we should go first. we've a movie to catch later remember?” with that and he led Jin Young out of the place.

And all the while, Daniel looked on silently, complex emotions filled his heart. On the other side, as Ji Hoon slowly stepped out of the place, he could feel his own heart aching. He was supposed to feel better after doing this. But no. It didn't feel good at all. It didn't feel good lying to the person he loves so much. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it beforehand.” Ji Hoon said apologetically as he stirred his drink. Daniel smiled, “It’s all right. But it’s good to know..”

Or is it not? Even Daniel himself did not know. “How did you get to know him?” Daniel asked, after a moment of silence. Ji Hoon shrugged, “he has a Cafe that I visit pretty often... So...” “Oh...” And then there was silence.

Awkwardness filled the air. Daniel sighed as he looked out at the vast sky. How did things turn out this way? “I didn’t know Ji Hoon is together..... You should have told me!” Seongwoo shouted, hands on Daniel leg. “I didn’t know either. Ji Hoon is always mysterious when it comes to relationship” Daniel murmured.

“Huh?what did u just say” Daniel shook his head, “Nothing...” “They look really suave and compatible are'nt they ?!” Seongwoo said excitedly, still thinking about how handsome Jin Young was.

Daniel shrugged, “Isn’t his face abit too small for him they don't look compatible to me?” Seongwoo knocked him on the had lightly, “Come on, don’t be so jealous! ‘they look so cute together’’ But Daniel was not listening; he was staring afar, deep in thoughts. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable knowing Ji Hoon is attached?

Was he too used to Ji Hoon presence? Too used to thinking that Ji Hoon will always quietly stand by him, supporting him and listening to his rants? Or is it... Is it... ”

“Exactly what is it...” Daniel muttered, sighing as he closed his eyes. “Daniel…? Are you all right?” Seongwoo asked in concern, noticing that his boy had not been answering any of his questions. Daniel opened his eyes, smiling slightly at Seongwoo, “I am fine… I am fine... Just tired...” “Do you want to go back and rest?

Or do you want me to...” Seongwoo trailed off, noticing Daniel that was not listening to him again. He sighed dejectedly, is he that boring?

* * *

 

“Thanks for the favor.” Ji Hoon said as Jin Young sat down in front of him. he just gave Ji Hoon a resassuring smile, “It’s nothing Ji Hoon ah Don’t worry about it.”

“Actually, more importantly. I don’t think you are feeling any better.” Ji Hoon looked up with his sorrowful eyes. he hit bull eye. He had been avoiding Daniel these few days.

He did not know how to face Daniel, how to look at him in the eyes without feeling the guilt and heartache. “Maybe you should just face up with your feelings.” he spoke suddenly.

Ji Hoon looked at him, surprised. Wasn’t he the one who had been telling him to let go? Jin Young smiled, “I know what you are thinking. But I know now, that your love is too deep to let go. Just like how I have never succeeded in letting go of Daehwi.”

“But...” He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Pelts of rain fell from the gray, dark sky. Interrupting the peacefulness of the place and at the same time, adding onto the melancholic feeling.

“I can see from the way he looks at you Ji Hoon. I can sense you mean a lot to him too.” Jin Young said, looking at the droplets of rain on the glass walls. “How...” He wanted to ask, but did not know how to phrase it.

Jin Young placed his shoulder to him , “I can see. I can see from the way you look at him, just the way I used to look at daehwi.” “Go ahead, Ji Hoon. Go ahead. Leave no regrets.” he encouraged before leaving the seat. Maybe it was Jin Young words, or maybe it was something he had been wanting to do all along. But he felt that it was time for him to face up with his feelings, to lift the burden off his back. This was the least he could do for himself. Before he leaves this world and enters another.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Enough**

* * *

 

“Kang Daniel... I like you.” Jihoon said in a soft whisper. He shook his head. No. That would not do. Daniel would probably think he is crazy. As all the student walked by seeing Jihoon muttering to himself probably thinks he's crazy pacing back and forth the school gate.

He took a deep breath, “Kang Daniel... I... From the first time I saw you... I have...” Jihoon shook his head again. No no. He sighed. It was not as easy as he thought. What if... What if Daniel decided that he did not want anything to do with someone like him?

What if... What if he... Halfway through his thoughts, Jihoon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, “Daniel...?” Daniel smiled at him,

“What are you doing, talking to yourself in front of the school gates?” Jihoon shook his head, “You... You heard what I said?” Daniel laughed,

“My hearing isn’t that good.” Jihoon sighed a sigh of immense relief Daniel doesn’t know what he's muttering about. Daniel looked at him in concern, “ Are you all right Park Jihoon? You look kind of pale.” “I am fine.” Jihoon muttered, his heart pounding fast. He was so nervous he could feel his chest tightening. He took in deep breaths.

Come on Jihoon. Just do it. He told himself in the heart. But however hard he try, he could not seem to get those words out of his mouth. “Kang... I...” Be brave. Jihoon. Be brave. Jihoon could feel his head spinning as he tried to gather his courage to say what he had all along wanted to say. To finally let out his feelings. And the deep dark secret he had kept for years.

Daniel looked at him expectantly. Was his eyesight failing? Or were there two Daniel? “I...Iike” That was all he managed before he blacked out and fell into Daniel arms. “Jihoon ah Park Jihoon! wake upp”

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, Daniel. He will be all right.” Seongwoo said gently. But Daniel could not help but pace around the room. This was the first time he felt so worried about someone. His heart was pounding against his chest. Not much time left. Not much time left. those word kept lingering around his mind. The doctor’s words echoed in his mind. What kind of friend was he?

Something so serious had happened to Ji hoon yet him, his best buddy, knew nothing about it? He should have noticed... Ji hoon had been looking so pale and tired recently. He headed off straight after school, rarely joining him for lunch or staying to watch his games. How could he have not noticed? How could he... “Daniel... He’s waking up...” Seongwoo soft voice interrupted his trail of thoughts.

He rushed towards Ji hoon immediately, “ Jihoon ah...” Daniel looked as Jihoon eyes fluttered open. Those warm brown eyes. “Danie...” He called out in a weak voice. Daniel touched his hand gently, “I am here... I am here...” Jihoon clutched onto Daniel hand as hard as he could.

He felt weak. His head was spinning and there was a throbbing pain in his left chest. And right now, Daniel presence was his only source of strength. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Daniel asked, his face full of concern. Jihoon kept silence. What should he tell him? That he loves him too much to have him worrying? Daniel could feel his heart aching as he looked at how pale Jihoon was, “Go for the operation, will you?” Jihoon did not reply him.

He could not promise Daniel something that he was unable to fulfill. “I know how hard it is... But please... Don’t ever give up on yourself...” Daniel pleaded, gently stroking Jihoon brown hair. Jihoon smiled, and said nothing. To have Daniel by his side like this... Was more then enough. And in the corner of the ward,

 

Seongwoo gently picked up his Backpack and crept out of the room. All the while, Daniel had not looked at him even once, or noticed when he was leaving. His warm brown eyes filled with tears.His heart did not want to accept the facts. But his mind knew, clearly, that it was coming to an end. He feels the same

* * *

 

** He feels the same. **

* * *

 

 

“ Ji Hoon Park Ji Hoon..ahh.” A voice called. Ji Hoon woke from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. “Jin Young.”

He called out weakly at the sight of the man standing in front. Jin Young smiled at him, the way he always did, “Daniel came over to the café and told me about you.” he answered, even though Ji Hoon had yet to ask. Ji Hoon nodded weakly, “Where’s he?” Jin Young toyed with his brown hair stroking it, “He went down to the canteen.” “I think he has been here with you all the while.” Jin Young said, “He looked really tired.”

Ji Hoon smiled. He knew. Every time he woke up, Daniel would be by his side, ensuring him that everything was fine, that he will be there for him. “Have you told him?” Jin Young asked, as he stood up to arrange the flowers in the vase, “I bought you this, by the way. Didn’t thought you would like flowers... But well, doesn’t hurt to liven up the place abit.” Ji Hoon shook his head as an answer to the question, “I like the flowers. Thanks.” “Maybe you should clear things out with him.” Jin Young said thoughtfully, “About you and me that day at the cafe.” “I will try.” Ji Hoon answered.

Of course he wanted to clear up the misunderstanding. But should he? That was another question totally. Daniel cares for him. He knows. But he also knows that it was only because Daniel treats him as his best friend.

He knows, Daniel does not love him the way he loves Seongwoo. Wholeheartedly, like he is his whole world. “Thinking about something?” Jin Young interrupted his thoughts. Ji Hoon said nothing. Because he knew that Jin Young could very well read his thoughts. Jin Young ruffled his hair tenderly, “Take good care of yourself, little man.” “And go for the operation will you.?” Ji Hoon looked at him. he smiled,

 

“Life is worth more than anything. You know that, don’t you?” “There is a solution to every problem that exists. That is why we call it a problem, and not a dead end. Whatever it is, don’t give up on yourself.”

 

Jin Young said before giving him a pat on the shoulder. Ji Hoon lay on his bed, weakly. Of course he wanted to live on. To lead a long and normal life just like the others. But why should he? When it means greater sufferings? watching Daniel so lovey dovey with Seongwoo? it's hard.

 

* * *

 

Jin Young walked down the corridor of the wards, hurriedly. he had rushed down from the café immediately upon hearing the news from Daniel, leaving the café in the care of his employee.

It was the busy hours and he knew one person was not enough to handle the business. “Bae Jin Young.” he heard a voice called out. he looked up to see Daniel standing in front of him. “Leaving already?” He asked, a frown on his face. As a boyfriend, shouldn’t you stay and take care of Ji Hoon?

he nodded, “I have other things to attend to.” What could be more important than your own boyfriend? Daniel wanted to ask, anger filling his heart. What kind of a boyfriend is he, leaving Ji Hoon alone, knowing that... Knowing that his life was slipping away... “I am not his boyfriend.” he said simply, as if reading his thoughts. Daniel stared at him, shocked, “What do you mean? You broke up with him?” Jin Young smiled, shaking him head, “We were never together.”

“But... You...at that cafe” Daniel muttered, not understanding what was happening.

Jin Young gave him a light pat on his shoulder, “I don’t know if he wanted you to know about this. But for his sake, and for your sake, I am going to say it anyway.”

“You know it very well, Daniel. That he means much more to you than a friend.” Daniel was stunned. How could he... Someone he did not even know so well, read his heart so well.

 

“And I can safely tell you this.However you feel towards him. He feels the same too.”

* * *

 

 Daniel held on to Ji Hoon hand as he stared at him, admiring the beautiful piece of art God had created. He had never told anyone about this. But for the first time he laid his eyes on Ji Hoon, he had thought that Ji Hoon had stood out from the rest of the people in the school.

Among all the others, the first person Daniel had noticed was him Park Ji Hoon. He had looked so delicate, Cute yet so innocent & Shy with the smiley eyes of his. That was why Daniel had approached him in the first place.

But he had always thought this kind of attraction was normal. To always want to have Ji Hoon by his side, to protect him, to seek his advice, ... He had thought this was all because Ji Hoon was his best friend. A trusted friend that will always be by his side. A friend that he always seek to protect. But now he knew, he was wrong, totally wrong. For so many years, he had been so wrong about his own feelings. “ **However you feel towards him. He feels the same.** ” Jin Young words rang in his ears continuously, Daniel just couldn't focus at all his feeling toward Ji Hoon. Was it true?

 

Did Ji Hoon feel the same way? Whatever it is, Daniel knew there was this one person that he needed to answer to. This one person who had been by his side, giving him everything. And him, he was ashamed to know that he would be unable to return his love for him.

* * *

 

 “I am sorry for asking you out at such a late time.” Daniel apologized, his hand in his pockets. He felt nervous. How was he going to put it across to him without hurting him? Seongwoo smiled at him, “It’s all right, Daniel. You must have something important to tell me.” on the otherhand ,

he already knew what he was going to say. His heart was bleeding right this minute, but he was not going to show it. Because... Because he did not want him to feel bad,guilty about it.... All he ever wanted was for him to be happy that all. “I...” Daniel muttered, his mind in a whirl,having thought on how is he gonna explained it to Seongwoo without hurting him. How could he hurt someone who loves him so much? “Before you say what you are going to say…”

"Can... Can I ask you a question?" he said softly as the wind blew gently against his face. He looked at him, and nodded,without saying a word. He took a deep breath, "Is... Is he just a best friend?" "What else could he be?" He asked, afraid to look into his eyes. he shrugged,  "Do you... Do you love him?" Daniel stood, silent.

 

Not knowing what to say,to answer. he knew it after all. He was ever thoughtful. He knew that Seongwoo already knew the answer, but he had asked… Because he knew Daniel could not bear to say it to Seongwoo. he always put him first, before anything, even himself. Yet... He... He had done nothing, but brought pain to him. “I am sorry...”

He said, “I...” he pressed his finger on his lips, “It’s all right, Daniel. i understand ,i'll understand'' “As long as you are happy, the rest does not matter.” he whispered through his ear , as Seongwoo gave Daniel one last hug before he walked away without looking back.... he knew all along.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**True Happiness**

* * *

 

 Daniel fidgeted in his seat nervously, his hands in his pocket. Today was the day. He has to tell Ji Hoon his true feelings before it is too late.

“This cannot go on. He has to have the operation as soon as possible.” He doctor had warned him. And somehow, the thought of Ji Hoon leaving him was... Unimaginable,frightening to say it.

 

“..Hyun hyung.....Daniel” The familiar voice called out. Daniel looked down to see Ji Hoon looking up at him.

 

He smiled gently as he helped Ji Hoon sit up. “I thought you would be in school at such a time.” Ji Hoon commented, as he looked at the clock. Daniel shrugged, “Doesn’t hurt to skip a few days of school.” “Lazy.” Ji Hoon spoke with all the strength he had left.

But deep in his heart, he felt blissful to be able to wake up everyday to Daniel wonderful smile. Daniel handed Ji Hoon a cup of warm water. To speak the truth, he did not dare to leave Ji Hoon here alone. He feared that when he return... He might not see Ji Hoon anymore... “Ji Hoon ah.”

 

“I talked to the doctor just now. Go for the operation, will you?” Daniel asked once again, hoping he will say yes. Ji Hoon took a sip from the cup and said nothing. He did not want to say no to Daniel request... But neither did he want to suffer anymore. “Please, for me, will you?” Daniel pleaded. Ji Hoon placed the cup down.

For him? What did he mean by that? Daniel took in a deep breath, “I don’t want you leaving me, Ji Hoon ah Park ji Hoon” He looked straight into Ji Hoon eyes, praying that Ji Hoon will get the underlying meaning of his words. “I... I broke up with Seongwoo.” Ji Hoon looked at Daniel, surprised.

His heart pounded against his chest; did he hear what he thought he heard? Wasn’t that what he had been dreaming of since the first time he saw Daniel? Daniel held on to Ji Hoon hand, “I hope you get what I mean, Ji Hoon ah” “Please, go for the operation. I promise I will be right here with you when you wake up.”

 

Tears filled Ji Hoon eyes. But different from the previous times, these were tears of happiness. Real, true happiness.

* * *

 

Jin Young let out a smiled as he looked up at the bright blue sky outside. According to the weather forecast he heard earlier on in the morning , today would be a stormy day.

But yet, the sun was shining ever so brightly and he could almost feel the sun rays beaming down on his face. Something good must have happened. he looked at the corner seat where he had sat down with Park Ji Hoon for countless times.

Hearing his grieves, offering him comforts, giving him advices...all these memories For some reasons, he knew the seat would be empty. For a long, long period of time.

* * *

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do hope u guys like it , was planning to let Ji hoon die but that would be sooo cruel , 
> 
> well i'm planning to do a sequel after ji hoon recovery ...what do u guys think? 
> 
> anw thanks for reading it, :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i've always read wanna one fan fic here & finally decided to post my story here, A big fan of Park jihoon since producer 101, & his interaction with daniel , jinyoung & guanlin good or bad pls tell me as this is my first post here .:)


End file.
